Fix you
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: "Who are you and what are you going to do with me?" I said. "I'm no one important. I'm just here to make sure that everything is fine." The lady with the silver eyepatch came up close to my face and all I could smell was very strong rose purfume. "All you have to know is that you are going to follow in your mother foots step."
1. the last time

**Hello_ everyone this is my new FANFIC for Doctor Who. The idea was in my head  
for a long time. I hope you all like it._**

**_WARNING my grammar is not the best so if you see any mistakes tell me  
Reviews are my life so plz__ review_**

* * *

As we stood there in the dark hallway of the library and watched as my last Pond,my River died for me. My hearts stopped. As she put that blasted crown on her head she closed her eyes and opened them for the last time and looked straight at me and our daughter. Her eyes said everything that her words could not. Love and pride were what I saw in those lovely eyes.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

A light flashed blinding me for a moment. When my eyes were adjusted the chair that she sat in only moments ago was empty. I heard a gasp from in front of me,I looked down and saw my little girl fall to the ground and sob. She stayed as quite as she could so that my past version wouldn't know that we were here. She shook and she shook because of the sadness that I knew that she felt at that very moment." It's okay Summer. I'm here. Daddy's here."

I knelt and took her in my arms trying all I could do to make her feel better. As soon as River was gone my younger version left. Summer was still crying so I carryed my 13-year-old back to where I parked the TARDIS. "Its going to be okay. I promise you." I said as I placed her on one of the chairs. I was surprise that I didn't break down right there. Maybe it was that I knew what would happen...or mabey it was that I had to stay strong for my little girl. And make sure that she was okay. I knew that this was going to be hard for her.

"Summer look at me." She slowly rose her head and I was met with big green blood-shot eyes and her cheeks were all red and wet from the tears. "Will I ever see her again." she said ever after she cried her voice was strong. I nodded my head and she just cried even more. "Why did she do that. She's my mom she is supposed to take care of me. Not go off and die." She spoke. "You need to know that she did that to protect you. Your mother loves you and would do nothing to hurt you. You need to stay as strong as you can. No matter what. Besides you're the only other Timelord, and the daughter of the amazing and beautiful River Song and the Doctor."

She nodded, but said nothing in return. Silent tears slid slowly down her face. I got up and kissed the top of her head and left her for sometime alone.

I walked for a while around the maze of hallways of the TARDIS. When I stopped I was right in front of my study no one knew that was here only River. She always had a way of knowing everything. I opened the door and the frist thing I did was close the door and punch the wall. "Why did she have to die for me...why!" As my voice grew louder, I broke everything in my sight. I flipped the chair and knocked over the book shelve, I grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at the wall.

When I cooled down I punched the wall one last time for good measure and a sharp pain was what I got in return. I looked at my now injured hand and saw a huge gash on my knuckles. The dark red blood that slid down my hand dripped on the Tardis blue carpet. I closed my eyes and slid down the wall. Then I let everything go, I cried and I cried. What of hero am I? Why do all these people have to put themselves in front of me and protect me. It seem that the pain would never go away. I was a weak old man trapped inside a young body. I banged my head on the wall over and over. and finally what seem like hours I finally let sleep take me. I was to weak and broken to want to go to my bed so I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes thinking of the two words that I knew would make everything all right "_Hello, sweetie" _

* * *

Summer Prov :)

The only sound that you could hear was the hum of the TARDIS. As I sat there I thought what I was going to do. My mom was gone and I was no longer crying of sadness, but of anger. Why did she have to do that? I knew that it was to save my dad, but he could regenerate back to life. My mom can't because she gave all hers to my dad. I kept thinking of the things my mom did. And it seem that it ws always for him. I knew that the day would cone that he wouldn't know her and I would play around. And I knew that would kill her. She was always adoring him always there when he wanted her. I knew that a lot of people were like that around my dad,but her especially.

It was my dad's fault that mom was..._dead_. After all he didn't even cry or said a word only that it was going to be okay. No It was not going to be okay.

"Your even prettier in person my dear."

I turned my head to the direction of the voice and what I saw made me shake. In front of me was an Angle,a Dalek,and a women with a silver eye patch. I looked at her face to be met with her thin lips forming a sinister smile.

"Who the hell are you. And how did you get in the TARDIS."

When she said nothing I rubbed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them again I was face to face with the angle. I gasped in surprise "We are here so we can tell that you are going to kill the Doctor." I stood there in fear for the voice that came from the angle was not it's, but my mother. I shook my head with my eyes closed, when I opened then again the angle had it's hand on my shoulder and I was set back in time.


	2. The begining of the end

**_Hello everyone this is my new FANFIC for Doctor Who. The idea was in my head  
for a long time. I hope you all like it._**

**_WARNING my grammar is not the best so if you see any mistakes tell me  
Reviews are my life so plz__review_**

**_Thank you to all the people who are reading.  
Shout out to Hello-Sweetie19.  
Thank you for following and _****_favorite this story  
this chapter is for_ you. _remember_  
_I need reviews like I need air so take the time and leave me  
a review you know you want to (wink,wink)  
_**

* * *

Doctor Prov :)

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I couldn't open my eyes. It seem that the smallest movement would cause the pain to intensify by 10-fold. I slowly got up and looked around to see the mess I made. I closed my eyes tight and rolled my neck to loosen it up. I open the door and walked down hallway to the counsel room. It was dead silent, I looked around and expected to see Summer were I left her, but the only thing on the seat was a remote.

I walked towards it and looked down and some how it sent chills down my spine. I grabbed it and press the on button.

At first it was just static then the sight that I saw made me angry all over again.

"Hello, Doctor how long it's been."

"What the hell do you want Kovarian?"

"It's not what I want it's what I have. Do you want to see?"

I said nothing and bit my right cheek, the pain and the taste of blood helped me keep me under control. "You know no matter how many times you try you will never kill me. So you are just wasting you time." I turned around and was ready to turn the blasted hologram off, when I heard the most ugliest sound in the universe. I slowly turned around with my two hearts in my throat. Summer was in the same red beam of light just like her mother when the Ponds and I met her in Berlin.

* * *

Summer Prov :)

I woke up with my arms and legs cuffed. I felt something warm run down my hand, I looked down to see blood dripping down the tip of my middle finger. My breathing came in sharp gasps. I looked around to see where I was. It was a small room with a window letting me see everything in the other room. And I could have sworn I saw wings in the corner. I heard a small click and looked in the direction of the sound. the door slowly open as long fingers griped the side of the door 3 tall creatures came into view. They where tall with wrinkly tan skin. They all wore black skin-tight suits. Their heads had elongated skulls. Their eyes were small and hard to see, they were a good seven feet tall.

I wanted to run,but were to. I started to walk back, but completely forgot of the hand cuffs on my legs. So I tripped over my own feet, and when my back made contact with the floor, all the air from my lungs rushed out of my lungs. But that did not faze me and I stilled tried to get as far away as I could from then.

When I could finally breath, a strong wind picked up my hair cooled my face from the tears that I did not know I shed. The lights started to dim as all the electricity from then started to transfer it self to the aliens. They started to scream as they rose their hands, they only had three fingers. The middle finger was long and fat. Holes appeared where there mouths should have been.

When I finally had my back against the, I brought my knees you to my chest and shut my eyes.

And as quickly as it began it ended.

The room was dead silent. I heard the sound of heals, and the first thing that popped into my mind was my mom. More tears started to slide down my cheek, and I knew for a fact that both my parents did not want me to be weak. They would want me stay strong and stay alive.

"Hello Summer. I hope that we didn't scared you?"

"No don't worry. I'm used too it. A old crazy lady, a trash can, and a killer piece of concrete always kidnap me. Don't feel bad."

And while im was saying that I was getting up as slowly as possible, making sure that I didn't cause anymore injuries. Then to my surprise at the end of my very small speech I was almost to the point of screaming.

Then with no warning a loud crack sounded and I was left clutching my cheek as the sharp pain caused my eyes to tear up.

_"That stupid old hag just slapped me! Who did she think she was!?"_

"That's a big mouth that you got on you. No matter when where done with you, you will be nothing but respectful."

"Guards." She said.

Two men in black uniform came straight at me. I started to panick. "NO STAY AWAY OM ME!"

They both took my arms making me cry out in pain as my bloody hands just started to bleed even more profoundly. The oldest of two guards took out a long thick needle. He let me go and let the other man take both of my arms. I bent my head as far as it can go and wiped it up as fast and as hard as I could. I heard the man behind me cuss and slam up against the wall.

I felt something warm run down my shirt and I was almost positive that I gave him a nose bleed. The other man graded a fist full of my hair to expose my neck. He rose the needle and slowly pushed into my skin. I scream out in pain. Making the old women and the aliens eyes grew heavy and the guards let me go, I fell on the ground. It would have hurt if I felt anything. My body went num and the last thing I heard was the cold voice, the old women sang "Tic toc gose the clock till Summers kills the doctor"


	3. The calm before the storm

**_Hello everyone this is my new FANFIC for Doctor Who. The idea was in my head  
for a long time. I hope you all like it._**

**_WARNING my grammar is not the best so if you see any mistakes tell me  
Reviews are my life so plz __review_**

**_Thank you to all the people who are reading... But im a little sad that no one is leaving me reviews. Come on someone any one leave me a little something something. I know the Doctor would want you to. Enjoy the story. :):):):):)_**

**_P.S I'm not that into this chapter so much so if you don't want to you don't need to read it . It's only a way to bring River into the story.  
_****_If you don't read this chapter don't fear I will have a re-cap the next chapter._**

* * *

River Prov :)

(While in the Library hard drive)

It has been weeks since I was downloaded. I knew that the Doctor wouldn't come for me and take me away. So all I could was sit around and do nothing. And being a psychopath and not having a thing to do can get pretty boring, so all I did was sit and read books that caught my eye in the book shelf in my room.

I was sitting on bench by a little river. When I want to think or have some peace in quiet this is where I go.

And at that moment I couldn't help but, think of my daughter and if she knew I was dead. But I knew that she was safe and with her father. Then my mind took me to the love of my life and the reason I was here. Tears started to blur my vision. I blinked a few times only to cause them to slowly side down face.

* * *

Doctor Prov :)

" WHY IN HELL DO YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" I screamed. I held on the railing causing my knuckles to turn snow-white. The only response I got was Madam Korvina with her head thrown back and laughing at Summer and I.

When she finally stopped laughing at us she made a small nod to someone off-screen. And with no time to spare, Summer was hunched over screaming in agony. I too screamed at the top of my lungs telling them to stop, but somehow it seem that every few seconds they would make the pain intensify making her scream even loader.

" When I find you I swear that I will kill you with my bare hands! Do you understand me?"

I didn't have time to get a response because then the connection was cut off. And once again I was alone in the TARDIS. The first thing that I did was look at the remote that I finally remember holding in my hand. I threw it as hard as I could at the nearest wall. When it made contact it shattered. When I had that out of my system, I ran to the counsel that was as few feet away. I started to run around the counsel pulling and pushing levers.

When I finally heard the sound associated to the TARDIS I ran towards the door as fast as I could. I pushed the doors open and ran up in down the hallways of the library. My lungs started to burn ans my hearts were beating at 100 miles an hour.

After what felt like hours of pointless running I finally found I was looking for.

There it was the throne where I lost my wife. I walked half jogged to the chair and all while I was pulling my Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the chair. Sparks flew, but that didn't stop me from grabbing the crown and doing the same process over and over.

When I was about to give up. The most wonderful thought came to mind. I jumped up and threw my fist into the air. " Of course all I need to do is reconstitute her. But how?" I said to my self. I jumped up one more time and ran to the TARDIS.

When I finally reached her I snapped my fingers, the door flew open. I ran up the stairs and went under the counsel and sat on the swing. I didn't even bother to see if I wanted was there.

I pulled wires (but made sure that I didn't wreck the TARDIS) and hoping that this would work. When I was finally satisfied with the wires I got. I went up the stairs slowly to make sure that I didn't fall over.

When I finally made it to the throne room (I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME FOR IT -LOVEROFMALEC) I dropped the wires on the floor. Then started to pat the chair to see if there was a panel, and there was on the backside of the chair. I pulled my Sonic out and pressed the button. The little door slid up the reveal what looked like thousands of wires.

And for the next few hours I was walking back and fourth. Plunging in cords, and pulling them out-of-place.

When I was done I slowly walked back not knowing what could happen. I ended up in the same spot where Summer and I saw River begin downloaded.

I took a few deep breaths, yet that didn't prevent me from shaking. I covered my eyes and pointed my Sonic at the chair. Those few seconds felt like an eternity. When I heard a loud zap I slowly uncovered my eyes. There was smoke every where so I couldn't see a thing.

"River...River you there"

" Hello, sweetie."

I whipped around as fast as I could to come face to face the wonderful River Song. I took her in my arms and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. Then I noticed something off about River. I pulled her away all ready missing her warmth. I looked her over to see that she was fine, but was naked. I started to blush and closed my eyes. "River your nude!" I explained.

"And what its not like you haven't seen me like this. So wheres Summer. I want to see her." While she spoke I took off my jacket and gave it to her. And when I heard what she said I stared to get angry all over again.

River looked at me and knew that something was wrong. "Doctor where is my daughter?" When I said nothing she slapped me. My left cheek started to burn. "She was kidnapped by the Silence. And at this moment there is a high chance that they are going to use her to kill us both."

There was a long silence between us. Then out of no where River pushed passed me and started to walk to the direction of the TARDIS.

"Where are you going River." I yelled.

"I'm going to get our daughter back."

And so it was. I ran after her and helped her polite the TARDIS. Both of you knew that no matter what happens at in the end we where going to get Summers back.


	4. connection

**_Hello everyone this is my new FANFIC for Doctor Who. The idea was in my head  
for a long time. I hope you all like it._**

**_WARNING my grammar is not the best so if you see any mistakes tell me  
Reviews are my life so plz __review_**

**_Thank you to all the people who are reading... But im a little sad that no one is leaving me reviews. Come on someone any one leave me a little something something. I know the Doctor would want you to. Enjoy the story. :):):):):)_**

**_WARNING: there is a lemon in this chapter. Its my first one so I would love your guys input. Also I want to know if it was I bit early in the story for one and if it played out okay. Thanks and enjoy the story. Remember review! :):):)_**

* * *

Summer Prov :)

I woke up with the mother of all headaches. My eyes were filled with crud. I wiped them to see more clearly. I found out that I was in a glass tube. I was still a little groggy, but the thing that got me wide awake was the burning pain in the left side of my neck. I stretched out my neck and slowly felt were I thought the pain was and what I felt almost made me trow up. There was a noticeable hole. There was died blood on the edges.

After I was done freaking out over the hole in my neck and about everything that I remembered. I started to pound against the glass as hard as I could, yet no one even gave me a second glance.

" Let me go!" I hit the glass. "What the hell do you want with me!"

And that is what it did for hours. My throat was raw and my hands where red and in pain. Luckily the hole in the side of my neck felt better. So I decided to give up. I was on the floor with my knees up to my chest. I was surprised that I wasn't in tears yet. So I had my eyes closed with my head against the glass. My whole body was sore from the place I was in.

" We have contact. Madame are you ready?" said a boy in a guards uniform. At that I open my eyes.

"Of course I am. The only thing that I can't wait to see is that idiots face when he sees what we have in store for his little brat." said in response the woman in the eye-patch. I slowly got up onto my feet. Everyone was scrambling yelling orders at each other. I would have asked what was happening, but I knew that no one was going to give me an answer.

My curiosity was getting stronger as each second passed. This big monitor popped out of nowhere. The screen showed my dad, who looked bad. His bow-tie was loose around his neck. Dark circles where under his eyes. His hair was a mess. I wanted to scream out to him and tell him were I was, but there two flaws in my plan one- I didn't know where I was... two- I couldn't say a thing because the tube started to glow red. I couldn't see a thing only my dad slowly turning away. Then I heard sparks. I looked around to see only red. The red tube started to get hotter. Then just pure electricity surged though me. It seem that the pain was more in my abdomen then anywhere else. The pain was so much that I had to shut my eyes.

The pain was so much. My screaming didn't work for anything. Hours it seemed, the pain went on for hours.

Then the pain stopped. Such fast transition seem to take a toll on me, black dots clouded my vision and then I passed out.

* * *

River Prov :)

To be honest I didn't care that I was naked and flying the TARDIS. It's not as if I haven't done it before. So there I was walking around the counsel with my Doctor on the other side. Even with all that was happening I was so happy to be back.

I knew that we were going to find Summer and she was going to be safe.

"River do you know any places where they might have her?"

I thought for a moment. Nothing came to mind. It was as if something was trying to pop into my mind. It was on the tip of my tongue.

I shook my head in response. Then I noticed that the Doctor couldn't see me. "No I can't remember for some stupid reason. I could always see it as if I was there, if I concentrated hard enough, but know it's blank." I scrunched my brow in a mix of frustration and concentration. The TARDIS shook and I fell. Knowing the TARDIS so well I knew that there was railing behind me, but I didn't catch myself on the railing. The Doctor was right there to catch me as I fell. How cliché.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Do you think that were going to find her?" When he asked me that, he looked so sad. You could see in his eyes that he had hope, but it was slowly diminishing. "I don't know Doctor... I'm very scared that if we don't find her in time that it's going to be to late, but no matter what we are doing we are going to fine her and she is going to be safe with us."

" Thats the thing. When we find her i'm taking you both back to earth."

" What are you saying?" As I said that I was slowly backing away from him.

"What I'm saying is that now matter how far we run they will always find us, and when they do. They are going to hurt you and Summer just to get to me. It's breaking my heart to say this, but as long as you both are with me you are in danger. I have to stay away from you to keep you safe."

My heart started to beat really fast. My eyes started to water, but I was stronger that. I held my head high and spoke in my usual stong voice.

" Well then you are going to have to force me out of this bloody TARDIS because me and _our _daughter are not going anywhere. We are a family Doctor. We are supposed to stay together."

After I was done with that, I looked at him. His head was held low. He said nothing and came close. I opened my arms out for him and let him hold me. I always knew when he needed me and he knew when I needed him even if he didn't know me.

So we held each other and whispered to one another. My face was buried in his neck and his smell gave me comfort. I felt him pull me away. I looked up and saw his green eyes look into mine. I held his stare with the same intensity. He came in close and was inches from my face. His voice was soft and so full of love when he spoke those words to me.

"You and Summer are only thing that can keep me sane and the only people who I would kill for. I thought t I could no longer have a family of my own. Yet thanks to you I have it all. A beautiful little girl, and a loving wife. River Song...Melody Pond you are what I will die for you are, what I will go to the end of the universe for. No matter the odds I will always find you my sweet sweet River."

I was breathless. I had no idea that someone could speak with such love and devotion. The only thing I could do was close the distance between us and crash my lips against his.

The kiss started to get heated really fast. I started to undo his bow-tie. Since the only thing that I was wearing was his jacket he didn't need to worry about me. The only thing that we needed was to rid him of his clothing and that was no longer a problem after a few short seconds. We where both naked and devouring each others faces after a few minutes.

He pushed me against the counsel and with his knees pushed my thighs apart and kissed my neck making me moan. His hands roamed my body. I tugged at his hair. The controls that stabbed my back cause me pain and only made it even it more fun.

He gripped the side of the counsel and with out warning went into me. The sudden action caused me to gasped and grip his shoulders for support. His thrust were deep and slow. Slowly I was built to the tip of pleasure. All you hear were our was pants, and our moans.

When I finally came I dragged my Doctor with me. With the shouts of each others names we collapse on each other and stayed there.

"We are going to find her." Was the only thing that I could say. I felt him nod since I had my forehead on his shoulder. My eyes grew heavy. I yawned and felt the Doctor carry me to the floor. The cooled floor when it made contact on my dare sweaty skin made shiver.

The Doctor came beside me and took me in his arms. I snuggled into him and layed on the floor, I was so glad that I was out of the Library hard drive and back to the real world. However the only thing that made my heart ache was knowing that my daughter was in danger.


	5. I found you

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 650 people have read my story and think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout to the two people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people o left me reviews, to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

Rivers dream :)

_When I woke up I had a feeling of excitement I had no idea why. I took off the blankets and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I looked around the room. The room was fit for a small child. As I walked to check more closely I saw pictures of me and my mom. I was only a baby. Many of them we're of the two of us. Amy looked happy._

_A tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away before it fell. I walked to the small closet and open the cupboards. I pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I knew that I was going train to-day so I dressed as comfortable as I could. _

_When I was done changing I ran to the door to see if I could go to the bathroom. I open the door a crack. The cost was clear. I slowly opened the door and made sure that I did not make a sound. _

_"Get off me you idiot! Let me go!" _

_My eyes grew wide, surprise to hear another kids voice, but it seem that this girl did not seem at all happy being hear. _

_I closed the door, but kept my ear on the door. I heard nothing, but mumbling. I heard heavy footsteps right outside my door. I slowly stepped away from the door and sat on my bed. Waiting for them to pass.  
_

_I froze when I heard the click of the door. The door swung open and a girl that I expect was the one shouting was pushed in rather roughly if I may add. She didn't look my way and only pound on the door. _

_" Let me out of here! Do you hear me!" she shouted._

_"It's a waste of time. I know"_

_She turned around so fast that it shocked me at her quick response. When she looked me in the the eye I was so surprise to see the similarly between her big green eyes and the man with the blue box. It was a year or what I guess was a year since I have seen the Doctor. The good thing about being a 7 year old Timelord I had a really good memory. As she stood there I scooted to the side to make her some room to sit._

_She saw what I did, but she did not sit. " Who are you? You do not belong here." She asked. I was surprise at the concern that she held in her voice_

_"My name is Melody Pond. I have lived here ever since my parents died you're the first kid I've seen here."_

_Her face as pure shock. It seem I had said something that offended very much, but I did not have the chance to ask what it was that I said for the shock was erase from her face._

_" Well my name is Summer Song."_

_"That is a very pretty name." I smiled._

_She slowly came and sat on my bed. She seem very scared. Yet if you didn't look at her so closely you would have thought that she was okay. _

_I didn't like the silence that was between us so I said the most obvious question. "Do you know why they have you hear Summer." _

_Her jaw clenched and she once again stood up. She leaned against the wall and hung her head. I was curious to see what she said, but it seem to pain her say anything._

_"If you don't ant to tell me anything you don't have to." I said_

_She laugh a sad laugh. She looked at me and said in a very soft voice. "Spoilers."_

_I was going to ask what Spoilers meant., but she spoke in a much stronger voice than just a few moments ago. "So what dose a girl have to do to get some food around hear?"_

_I smiled at her, famished as well. I said "Well it is a pretty early so I think that we should get breakfast in just a few hours."_

_"Do you know that in the language of the forest your name is River Song."_

_"Thats amazing I never knew that. Can you tell me more?" She smiled and made her way to my bed. I made her room to lay down and that is what she did. _

_She told me stories of the Big Bang 2 and about when the Angles took Manhattan. I came closer to her and put my head on her lap. As she told me these stories she played with my hair. My eyes grew heavy when she started talking about the Library. They way she explained it all it felt so real, but the thing_ that_ did throw me off was that she didn't mention any names. I didn't care the stories were to good to stop. _

_The last words that I heard before I slept was. " When one is in love with an ageless god one dose their best to hide the pain."..._

_" _River? River are you okay? Talk to me!"

I stood up as fast as I could. Imiditly the room started to spin. "River what happen you where talking in your sleep." The Doctor had his hands on my shoulders shaking me. I couldn't belive what I just saw. Our daughter was in the orphanage that I was locked up in for 8 years of my life. She was okay, but I knew what they did to me and who is to stop them of doing the same thing to Summer.

"I know where Summer is."


	6. let the fun begin

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 730 people have read my story I and think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout to the two people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews, to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

Summer Prov :)

The car I was in was moving. I was laying in the back seat. I opened my eyes, but stayed low. The windows were tainted black. I got up and sat on the leather seat. I looked at the driver who was only a few years older than me. I gave up the thought of try to speak to him and try to get information out of him. I knew it wouldn't work.

So I looked out the window memorizing any land marks I could so when I escaped I knew were I was going.

As I gazed out the window I kept seeing the same statue over and over. It was an angle with its back to me. I saw nothing wrong with it so I looked way. When I turned around again the angle was turned and barring its fangs I gasped in surprise.

I looked away now a bit shaken. "Don't worry Mrs. They can't do u no harm. They can't even send you back in time."

I was surprise to see that this guard was speaking to me.

"So it seem that the Silence has made an alliance with the Daleks and the Weeping angles. How exciting." I said with as much hate as I could. Yet the driver laugh at me. " Did I say something funny."

"No...no. They said that you where a lot like her and at first I thought that they were just saying that. I can see the resemblance."

He looked at me trough the rear-view mirror and I saw how young he was only 15. He had blond hair with blue eyes. His skin was really pale. " So why are you talking to me in first place?" I asked.

He looked away and said. " Well your father has saved all our lives either in the past or in the future and I want to thank him in advance. If that means talking to his daughter then so be it." He then again looked at me with a smile. I nodded my thanks.

"Do you know what they want with me?"

"They want you to kill your mother and father."

The air was knocked from my lungs. When I looked outside it seem that the angle was laughing at me. My whole world came undone. They wanted me to kill my parents. One of whom was already dead. I started to panic, not knowing what I was going to do scared the living shit. Out of me.

I jumped when someone painfully pulled me out of the car. I tried to run, but Daleks block my way. " Leave and you will be exterminated!"

I was panting and going in a full on panic attack. I didn't know what to do. Everything came all at once. I never thought t I would go trough something like this.

All around me there was a guard or Dalek making sure I did not run.

I stayed as still as I could. My heart beating in my ear.

Then I saw the Weeping Angle and Madam Korvania.

My first instinct was to trow myself at her, but when I was right about to jump. She looked at the Angle and nodded.

As I stood there I saw the same little brown box that I had seen first time I have met them. They came the sound that no person should hear. At first I heard mumbling and couldn't make out the words. After a few seconds later my father's voice was booming.

"LET HER GO! LET HER GO AND THEN YOU CAN KILL ME! I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING HOLY THAT IF YOU LET HER GO I WILL NOT STRUGGLE JUST LET HER GO!" Screams of eminence pain soon was all I heard.

That was the last straw. Since my mom was a trained assassin she showed me lots of neat ways to defend my self if I was in a tight spot. This was one of those's times.

It took me just 4 long strides to come face to face with her.

I raised my right fist, aiming for that stupid eye-patch. She looked me dead in the eye. She didn't even flinched.

Only inches from hitting her, my arm was painfully pined between my shoulder blades. I didn't worry for my mom had tought me how to get out of holds like this. The moment that I did panic for I had a stone hand tightly griping my throat. With my free hand clawing at the stone hand.

" Let me go.." gasp "I know you..." gasp " you don't want me dead."

Korvania came closer to me and said low enough so only I could hear her. " You right, but your time will come soon enough."

She looked at me once more. Then left with out a word, but before she was out of sight. She raised her hand as if a command. As I struggled once more to escape. The people I was able to see all had their eyes shut, even the Daleks had turned away.

And with out a warning I was thrown to the ground, scraping my hands in the progress. I looked up and saw the Angle had gone.I turned around to see where it had gone to see five more on the roof of a old looking building.

The stinging already annoying me. I got up and wiped the gravel and dirt that had collected on my jeans. I heard the movement of weapons and looked around. Every weapon pointed at me.

I smiled and said " Don't worry boys I promise that I won't run...this time."

My dad always said "Make them remember you." And that was what I was going to do. You never know who will trun out to help you in the end. I had really high hope for that. I don't why maybe that was just my dads side of me coming out, but I knew somehow I was going to see him again.

When everyone was cooled off. I turned to look at the house. It looked like an abandoned orphanage. I heard foots behind me, but did not turn around knowing it was guards escorting me to what ever I was meant to go.


	7. Partners in crime

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 950 people have read my story I and think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout to the Three **__**people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews, and to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

Summer Prov :)

It was only a few hours since Melody had went to sleep. As a Timelord you don't need much sleep. Yet Melody was fast asleep, or should I call her Mom.

Today had many surprises and the last thing that I expected was to meet my mom when she was 7 years old. Yes, I was happy to see my mom, but it was not the same. She barely met me this morning and knew nothing about me. I thought that I was going to be a wreck. I was the opposite, I did have my moments, but I got right back up.

All these thoughts where running wild in my head. I tried to sleep, but it seem that all the faints I had gave me a good rest at least there was an up side.

After a few seconds of me just laying there with Melody/River/Mom. I heard the click of someone in high heels. A ray of hope lingered in my heart thinking it was my mom and my dad. I didn't care if it was a younger version,but she is still my mom whether she knew it or not.

I knew that I didn't need to worry...much, but still. Look what happen to my grandmother. She had to wait over 30 years for my dad and grandfather. We can only wait for so long. And I was becoming a bit desperate. If they didn't come soon I had to find a way out my self.

The door open and it was Kovarian. As always she had that stupid grin on her face. She came closer and I immediately wrap my arms over my mom.

" We won't hurt her if you do as I say." She said in a whisper.

I hesitated for a moment before i looked one more time at my mom sleeping in my arms. To day was a really Timey-Wimmiy day. I got up making sure that I didn't wake up my mom.

" You better keep your word. Or else."

She gave me wicked smile and walked out the room. Not looking back to see if I followed. As she lead me down at least five flights. I didn't keep count for I was distracted by all the writing the wall.

" Get out." or "They are watching."

All that writing sent chills down my spine, and without knowing Kovarian had stopped I ran right into her.

" Watch where your going." she said.

I didn't give it a second thought of apologizing to her but I knew that she did not deserve it.

The room was cold and I started to shiver. The room was small and full of all sorts of training equipment. They where hand guns on one wall. All sorts of daggers and knives on the other, and two guards stood in the center.

Kovarian graded my wrist and pushed me into the guards. Neither of them helped as I painfully fell on the floor.

" Bitch!" I said under my voice.

" Now..Now you don't want anything to happen to sweet little Melody. Or should I say you mother." What she said made my blood boil. The sound of my dad screaming made me shut my mouth.

"Cody, Tatum, I do not want her to leave this room until she is sweating and can show me that she can pin you to the floor. For god only knows what can kill the Doctor."

She left and the only thing she left was me and the faint smell of rose perfume. I was starting to hate that smell.

I slowly got up and looked to see if there was a way out. None like usual. " Hello Summer. We are going to help you escape." said Tatum. She was A little older than me, but not by much. Mabeyby a year or two.

I looked at them is they where crazy. I knew it was a trap and if I fell for the bait I knew that me or Melody were going to get hurt. That was the last thing that I wanted to do to my mom.

" Sure you are. I may be only 13, but I'm not stupid. Why would you even try to help me escape? You don't even know who the hell I am."

" You know that we are the only chance that you got in seeing your parents again. Either you trust us or you and your parents are as good as dead."

I knew that Cody was not lying to me. An upside about being the creation of the two most observant people in the universe. You somehow know if someone was lying. These two definitely were not lying. It was hard to do anything beside stand there.

" So do you want us to help you or would rather pull the trigger on our parents." said Cody. His eyes were pleading to me saying that I had to trust them. I was scared. I knew if it choose wrong not only is the life of my parents at risk, but so would be mine. " If I see that you are hiding something from me. I'm out and trust me I know when you are."

* * *

Doctor Prov :)

Joy and hope filled me, but worry nagged at the back of my mind. I had no idea if Summer was okay. Or if she was already trained and ready to kill River and I. Of course I was hoping for the best. Yet somehow every time I have had my hopes up, they always crash and burn in the end.

Not today. I was sure that we were going to be on time no matter what happened. " Doctor I can't come with you!" said River.

" Are you telling me that you aren't going to help me rescue Summer!" I said as I ran around the counsel to see her face. We were both dress and she was wearing her usual tank top and jeans. Her hair a halo of gold curls around her head.

" I can't if I run into my younger version. Who knows what can happen. And if I know our daughter. She is going to do all she can to escape with my younger version."

I felt so stupid for not thinking that in the first place.

I thought for a moment and then a idea more like a memory came to mind.

" You don't have to worry about that. You can be in the same room as her, but you can't touch her. If you do then we are in really big trouble."

She nodded and return to piloting the TARDIS. There was something that she wasn't telling me and I was going to find out what that was.


	8. anger to hate

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 1,000 people have read my story I and think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout to the Three **__**people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews, and to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

River Prov :)

I had the feeling that the Doctor would see a way arouond what I had say. He always did. So now I had to figure something else out. What I was on planning on doing wasn't impossible, but it is going to be difficult. Mo matter, a mother will do anything for their child and that was exactly what I was going to do.

The TARDIS shook violently. Throwing me against the railing. Sparks flew and the smell of smoke eminated from the counsel.

" What the hell happen?" I yelled over to the Doctor. The TARDIS tipped over a bit causing both me and the Doctor to slide on our chests. We slammed our self against the next railing. My head snapped back and with hard thud. I cursed under my breath, before I yelled. "Doctor whats happening? Why is the TARDIS acting this way?"

The Doctor slid next to me moments later. He looked shocked, his face wight as a sheet.

" Doctor what wrong? You can tell me." The whole room went silent. All I could see was my husband. And how old he looked. You never knew if the Doctor was scared. Only if you knew how to read him very well and the look on his face said a thousand words. He was scared and didn't know what to do. The Doctor was at a lost for words and that was worse that having the Universes end a third time around.

"We just bounced of 1968." His voice was barely audible from all the sound that came with the TARDIS shooting out sparks at us.

He saw that I had know recognition of what he was saying. He looked at me annoyed and spoke in a hard tone. " This means that there's no possible way to travel to that time without completely destroying the TARDIS. The cause of all of this is that there is a very high probability that somehow there may be angles now involved with the Silence." As he spoke his voice grew louder. " They know that as long as the have those things are with them. It makes it impossible to go to Summer. They literally made an impenetrable bubble around her. No way in, no way out."

I put my hand on his shoulder, but to my disappointment he pushed me away. His face hard and rigged.

The TARDIS seem to be stable once more so now was the opportunity for us to stand uo and rethink our earlier plan.

The Doctor stood fairly quickly. I how ever stayed where I sat, stocked at what he said, and what he had done. He saw that I stayed put. His face softened and he showed me his hand. I took it gratefully.

I held his hand, not wanting the loss of contact.

He led me to the nearest chair. He sat and pulled me onto his lap. We stayed like that sometime. Thinking of a way to Summer. She seemed to be the only thing on our minds. Of course she was our daughter. She was our light and will continue to be so until we arw dead.

Yet memories flashed before my eyes. I saw my self as a little girl in that awful space suit, in a dark building, with my hand raise and ready to shoot my mother and my future husband. Then me in the orphanage, always training and hopping for a way of escape.

I didn't want that for Summer and neither did the Doctor.

I knew that someone was going to pay for what they did to my entire family. I was ready to get my revenge.

* * *

Summer Prov :)

1 year!

One fucking year. Where the hell were they? When were they coming to get me the HELL out of hear.

I no longer cared. My hopes were up and they we stayed there. I tried my hardest. I swear I did I never lost hope. But I saw how Melody would come in to the room that we now shared. Her eyes red and puffy. Her arms covered with bloody holes. Were I was certain they were doing some experiment on her.

All I felt towards my father was anger d that was slowly turning toward hate.

Yes, he was my father, but he killed my mother, my grandparents, and countless others. He was a bitter old man. Nothing would ever change him. That was the only thing that made seance.

Of course there was the Sullivans. Turned out that they were brother and sister. They helped her out in many ways. They wanted to make sure that e was ready to leave Melody behind. Summer knew that somehow that her mother was going to escape.

2 days later!

" Summer, darling believe it is time for your first mission." said Korvania as she walked down the stairs of the training room. I was straddling Cody's chest with a knife to his throat. His hands on my hips ready to throw me off him. Our faces inches apart. I was growing rather found of him. And loved when I won our fights.

Korvania walked towards Tatum and began to talk to her. They turned there backs toward us and spoke in low voices. I struggled to hear what the were saying.

As I straightened my self so not to be as close to Cody's face sweat ran down my back causing me to shiver slightly.

The wicked witch of the west turned and with a flourish of her two wrists she came a little closer and said. "This is the chance to see if you are worth our time, and if yes then we won't kill you. Then if you are as stupid and childish as you father then I won't mind putting a bullet in that pretty little head of your.

To my surprise Cody still had his hands on my waist. He squeezed them tightly, warning me not to say something that I might regret. Cause we all knew what could happen to me if I did say what was on my mind. And trust me wouldn't be the first time that it happened.

I bit my inner cheak to keep from saying all the profanity I could think of in English as well as well as Galliefrein.

I got up making Cody let go of me waist. In the back of my mind I felt a pang of disappointment at the lost of contact, but pushed that feeling away.

" May I ask what I will be force to do." I said when I was standing.

She laughed and grabbed me by the arm pulled me close. Once again the smell of that dam rose perfume filled my nose.

She bent her head to the side and slowly raised her free hand. I struggled to pull away, but her grip was to strong.

I thought of all the ways to get her on the floor and away from me, but I looked at the corner of the room to see an Angel.

* * *

_** Hello again to my fellow readers. This is a thank you to **_**The Sexy Pineapple, AllKate91, irl7girl, Hello-Sweetie19, Rose are Red, Tangerine BonBon, LightningThiefLover, Little Blue Box921, and daisielle13.**

_**These wonderful writer's either reviewed, favorite, or follow this story. And I want to say thank you so much. This chapter is for all of you. Your the best...**_

**_THANK YOU!_**

**_p.s review plz_**


	9. run run away

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 1,000 people have read my story and I think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout out to the Three **__**people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews, and to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

Kovarian Prov :)

"Do you know what will happen...if you fail me?" he whispered in my ear and tightening his grip on my throat. My toes barely grazing the red carpet.

I nodded the best I could as he continued to crush my wind pipe.

Tears slid down the corner of my left eye. Little black dots started to form around the mans face.

"Good. We can not afford the same failure as we did with the last subject." his voice started to fade, my eyes rolling into my head. The lack of oxygen taking its toll on me.

"You need to hurry time is ticking away and you do not want to waste any time."

Everything started to go fuzzy. He gave one last squeeze and threw at the floor.

"Pathetic!"

* * *

Summer Prov :)

What ever that bitch put in my eyes I was blind.

"What the hell did you do you do to me! Oh my god, I'm blind!"

I was on my hands and knees. I felt someone gently touch my shoulder and I scrambled away from them.

"Ma'am, we have not fully tested the new eye drives. It is very dangerous. We do not know if it even works." Tatum's voice was low and urgent. She was somewhere close.

"I'm in charge of this operation and if I may ask that you let go of my arm." Kovarian was a dead women. I was going to make sure of it.

Her heels started to walk towards me and she grabbed a fist full of my hair.

Why is always the hair?

"Now listen very closely. The only way to see you owners is if you were what I just put in your eyes. These things." she said as she grazed something on my cheek. It was cold and made of metal. "Your not blind. Your just getting put into the program if you ever _slip _up than with one press of the button, you will feel excruciating pain. Side-effects vary from person. It's pain or death. Trust me darling I know what that pain feels like and of course who wants to die."

She chuckled in my ear as if she knew a secret and I didn't.

The sound of heals clicked on the hard concrete floor. The sound stopped and her voice drifted into my ear.

"You have 24 hours until you can see. Until then...well make sure you stay away from water." She gave one last evil villain laugh, opened door walked out and slammed it on her way out.

"Summer are you okay?" asked Tatum, who was now at my side.

"Of course I'm not find you idiot!" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound harsh, but there was nothing I could do. At the moment I was blind. My dad no were to be found

My dad who said he would do anything to keep me safe. The man that tucked me in all her life. Now to her, the man who never came, the man who will never come. I wanted to sit in a corner and cry my eye out. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. I was scared.

"It's okay S. We will not let anything happen to you. I don't care if they kill us. You are now part of our family."

Cody sat next to me and sat me on his lap. I buried my face in his neck and tried to cry. Only causing me to have a minor panick attack.

Both of the Sullivan tried to calm me down the best they could.

That didn't stop the constant shakes that racked my body. I think that you should go to bed when you wake up you'll able to see again." said Cody. His voice was warm and caring. Just what I needed.

He took me off his lap and help me up. I was fast to adapt to the dark rather fast.

Cody had a death grip on my hand. Every time I tried to pull away his grip only tightening.

"I'm okay, you don't need to hold my hand."

Before he could say anything. I heard the click of a door opening. He pushed me inside. Both his hands were on my shoulders. He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my lip.

"Get you and your mom ready. We are leaving when you have your sight back."

He gave my shoulders one last squeeze and left. Slamming the door on his way.

"What just happen Summer?" came the small voice of my mother.

"Nothing, just help me get to the bed, so I can explain what I want you to do."

* * *

_**Hello again to my fellow readers. This is a thank you to **_**The Sexy Pineapple, AllKate91, irl7girl, Hello-Sweetie19, Rose are Red, Tangerine BonBon, LightningThiefLover, Little Blue Box921, and daisielle13.**

_**These wonderful writer's either reviewed, favorite, or follow this story. And I want to say thank you so much. **_

**_THANK YOU!_**

**_p.s After this update my name will no longer loverofmalec. My name will be LastTimelordChild. Once again thank you for reading._**


	10. betrayal

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 1,900 people have read my story and I think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout out to the 5 **__**people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews, and to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

Doctor Prov :)

The rain was pouring on us. Just two minuets out in the hard rain and we were soak to the bone.

The trees and the rain gave very little visibility. All we heard was thunder and lightning illuminating the night. River and I we huddle together, watching the huge oak door. Since Summer was changing River's past she had little flash backs, and so far what we knew was that Summer was planning to escape with Melody.

So here we were waiting for Summer to run.

_**(Few hours later)**_

"What if I got the day wrong?" said River.

"You did not get the day wrong. You would never do th-"

My head whipped towards the sound of gunshots. We grew silent and didn't dare take our eyes off the door. The door was thrown by and unseen figure.

"RUN MELODY RUN, I'M RIGHT BE HING YOU!"

Four figures ran out of the orphanage. The sound of a gun shot rang in the air. One of the figures fell down and let out a scream full of pain. Right away I knew it was my Summer. River shot up and was ready to dash towards her, her gun at the ready.

"NO, SUMMER!" cames a boy's voice.

"DON'T KILL HER!" Madame Kovarian yelled.

"RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN MELODY AND NEVER LOOK BACK." Summer's voice was harsh and full of pain.

That was the last straw I looked at River one last time before I ran out of the bushes that concealed us. The rain blinded my vision and stung my face. _CRACK. _The lightning showed me Summer on the floor clutching her right shoulder clawing at the wet gravel, trying to get away.

"SUMMER!" yelled River she shot passed me and threw her self at the floor. She took SUmmer in her arms and shielded her from the three guards and Kovarian.

No one moved or said a word.

I heard silent sobs coming from Summer. I was going to make them pay for what they did to my daughter.

"Summer come here!" Kovarian ordered. I looked at River her hands still around Summer.

"Now!" she said again. The rain still pouring down.

Summer slowly let go of River and walked towards Korvarian. River was shocked and did nothing to stop her. I as well was overwhelmed. She had her head down and out of view. Her hair plastered to her face. She stood next to Korvarian like a little puppy dog.

"How exciting the whole family is here. What a treat. Now this is how it is going to go. You will both be shot by you daughter. Then we are going to kill her after she is done."

She spoke as if planning a party, so fun and joyful.

"Do you think that Summer would do that she is our daughter! She would never do that to us!" yelled River.

I was slowly making my way to her already thinking out ever possible scenario.

"Look in to her eyes Melody." I turned to see what she was talking about. Summer rose her head and instead of her lovely green eyes, there was only red. Yes, she had white in her eyes and black pupils it was the color. Blood red. She looked me in the eyes and there was no emotion. I was scared that I was doing to lose my daughter. To me it was only a week since I last saw her. But now she seemed so much older. As if she was here fo longer than I can belive.

"Don't you see she is no longer yours. She is mine and mine alone. She is my dog and I am her master. You no longer own her." Korvania smiled as if she made a huge accomplishment. It took every ounce of strength in me not to punch her. But I didn't need to worry about because my amazing wife beat me to it.

* * *

Summer Prov :)

When those things came off my eyes I almost cried. I was so happy when I was finally able to see.

"Yes, I can see!" I jumped up in the air. My sight was so much sharper. I could see every dust mite on the fake photo of my grandmother, every individual strand of Melody's hair. The room was so much clearer, I saw our foot prints on the carpet. This new feeling was exhilarating. A large smile was plastered on my face, but it felt out of place here. The place I was forced to call home for little over a year. I completely forgotten about my parents, knowing very well that my mother was dead and my farther in a deep depression. I alone was the one that as going to save Melody and myself.

"Summer! Oh my god your eyes. What's happen to them?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" I looked at Melody with a smile still in the dark of what she was talking about.

"Look in the mirror Summer."

Her voice was what gave it away. My happy mood was diminished in a blink of an eye. I slowly moved to to mirror. I rolled my eyes in a very River Song way. I looked at my self and it wasn't me. She looked so different, from eye color that were as red as the reddest rose. Her skin was an almost translucent as glass. She looked like a vampire. Her hair was crazier than ever. Her mothers curls were beginning to show in her. I was no longer Summer Amy Song. I was becoming the girlwho will kill the Doctor.


	11. Broken crown

_Hello** my sweeties, at this moment I'm a happy Timelord. The reason being is that over 2,000 people have read my story and I think that is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Also a huge shout out to the 5 **__**people who have left me reviews. Thank you!**_

_**Also to the ones who are following my story and the ones who favorite it. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the people who left me reviews, and to the ones following and/or favorite story THANK YOU!**_

**_Now on with the story! :):):):)_**

* * *

Summer Prov :)

"It's okay." I said over and over more to myself than to Melody who was looking at me side ways.

We waited for Cody and Tatum, who were going to help us escape. As I notice more changes in my self after the eye drives came of the more frightened I became. So many questions arose in my mind the more I thought about it. I could hear more clearly, everything I touched was more... See I did not know what words I could use to describe what had change within me.

I did nothing, but sit on the edge of the bed and think, think of thing that were going to happen in just a few short minutes. 8:53 the clock read, at nine was when I would run the hardest I would have to run in my life. The storm was ranging on outside. I knew that this was only an advantage for us. If they didn't see us how would they find us.

"Are you ready Melody, sweetheart?" I looked at Melody who was ash wight. She was trembling slightly. I stood up and walked towards the other end of the bed. I took her hands in mine and immediately I felt her pulse. Her hearts seem to be racing. Her skin was very warm. I tried to ignore everything I felt by touching Melody's hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I took her hands and kissed them. I gave her a fake smile. I told her to put on her jumper because it was going to be cold outside.

_CRACK_

The sound of thunder did nothing for our mood. I stayed in the middle of the room as I heard Melody look for a jumper. When she got it on she came to me and hugged my waist. I held her there like she wanted. I was scared like I knew she was to. Mother never told me what happen to her after she left the orphanage. I really do hope she didn't face any dangers.

The door flew right open and came in the people I was longing to see. Cody the first in took one look into my eyes and his face turned many emotions. Anger, sadness, and an other I did not know.

"What have they done to you?" I let go of Melody who didn't let go of my hand. Cody neared and caressed my left cheek. I leaned into his touch and held his hand in place. How I was going to miss him. I closed my eyes and wished for this moment to never end.

"Come on you two love birds. We need to leave. After they find those dead guards they are going to know something is wrong."

I open my eyes and let go of Cody's had with much difficulty. I nodded and followed Tatum out of the room.

She was right. On the front of the door lay 3 guards dead. I gave a chuckle and carefully stepped over them. Melody's hand tighten its grip.

As we neared the end of the hallway, we saw the shadows of two armed guards. They spoke of the up coming moon launch.

I let go of Melody's hand and sped up. I walked right in front of the guards. They had no chance of alerting the others or even point their guns at me.

I charged at them covering ones mouth as I snapped his neck. The other one tried to hit me with the butt of his gun. I took the opportunity and slammed the gun in his face, hitting his nose at an angle that killed him and stained my shoes with blood.

We started on the fifth floor now were going down the stairs to the first floor.

20 deaths and not one single body has been found. I was to easy, when you think that. That is the time to start to panick.

The wood that I was supported on was cold and damp. The rumble of thunderstorms sang out side. Goosebumps arose on me skin. The back of my neck was starting to prickle. I turned around out of curiosity, only inches away stood what I hated the most.

It's mouth was wide open as is screaming for others of its kind. It's claws ready to strike, only grazing my cheek. My breathing was more erratic, fear took its hold of my insides.

"They're following us." I said barely in a whisper. No one heard me and I heard there foots steps getting further down the stairs. "They're following us!" I said in a near shout.

I didn't know if they heard me and were now looking at the angle, giving me a chance to get away from it.

I heard foot steps run down the stairs and Tatum say a stream of profanity. I heard a door open and then the zip of a bag. She pulled out something unknown to me. Then I heard her sticking something on to walls and the sound of a beeping sound as if it it was signaling its connection to something.

"There down stairs!" yelled someone from upstairs. I took the chance and ran down the stairs. Rounds of gun fire caused the wooded supporter that I was holding only moments ago exploded to a million little splinters.

"Don't harm the girls!" Yelled Korvania.

I made it to the end of the stairs unscathed. Both Cody and Tatum we behind two large pillars shooting at the enemy.

"Run!" Ordered Tatum. I searched for Melody who was at Tatum's feet covering her ears from all the gun shots. My ears also rang horribly, but I ignored the pain that it was causing my ears. I ran towards her and took her small hand from her ears. Her eyes were shut and she didn't known it was me so she struggle from my grip.

"Melody!"I yelled she looked at me and I took her hand and ran. More gun shots rang and passed my ears. The front door was the only thing that was between my freedom.

I let go of Melody and threw all my weight at the door. I was small for my age so I did no effect to the door. Over and Over I slammed my shoulder against the door. It did nothing Then finally it was thrown open I held it open for the others to get out.

I looked in side and saw what was happening. There were more angels and they were closer than before.

Tatum turned to see the cause of the ranging wind to see me holding the door. She screamed Cody's name. Then he too looked back to see me.

Then we all ran Melody in the front. The two siblings in the middle. The wind was cold and the rain was pouring down. Instantly I was shivering, my chest hurt. It felt as if both if my hearts were ready to blow.

"RUN, MELODY, RUN, I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" When I said that I heard one last gun shot. Then I was on the floor. The pain was agony, fire was spreading through my back. Something was flowing in my vains. I screamed, but to me nothing came out.

"NO SUMMER!" i heard Cody scream. I clawed at the ground in pain. Burning was all I felt. Nothing more.

I had to keep Melody safe even if than meant dieing.

" DON'T KILL HER!" Screamed Korvania. That was a nice thing to hear. I wasn't going to die today. But how was I going to tell Melody I was in no way shape or form to tell what she had to do. All I could do was use the last bit of energy I had left to warn her.

"RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN MELODY AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" That was what really ended me. I started to see wight dots at the end of my vision. My body started to shake. My eyes started to roll in to my head.

"Summer." I beard my mother call my name. I was a little scared that I hadn't regenerated. That was strange. It seems that I am going to die.

At last I would able to see my mommy. And not worry about my darling father and his broken crown.


	12. AN

_**Well hello again long time since i put up a new A/N. I'm doing this because I want to tell all the people who have read my story. "Thank You" It has meant a lot to me to know that people have enjoyed my story. Now that my story is coming to an end I feel very accomplished. This was the best thing I have ever wrote. And this is the story that I want you all to know is for you. Once again thank you so much for reading. I love you all so much. the next chapters will be the closing of this story. Thank you for reading**_


	13. Part one of three new divide

_**Hello every one this is the FIRST part of a THREE part closing to FIX YOU. I am almost to tears updating. I'm so happy that you guys like my story. To all the people who left a review or **__**started to follow or favorite my story thank you so much. **_

_**Now on with the story! **_

* * *

Summer Prov :)

All I could think about that moment was punch, kick, punch, kick. I couldn't control it, but I didn't want to stop it. At that very moment I was a god. I had the power to take a life at any given moment.

I felt the knife in my right hand tear through flesh. The hands I had pined above the person's head tried the get out of their hold, but I only tightened my grip.

Oh god how I love this feeling. Warm blood covered my hand as I pushed the blade all the way in. I looked down at the face that was now contorted in pain. Cody, he looked at me, with his eyes begging for me to stop. I smiled and looked to my left. His sister lay only a foot away, her neck at an odd angle. She was dead.

The rain had stop. The shouts of the Doctor and River Song fending off guard and Daleks rang in the wind. The sound of their despair was music to my ears. Soon, very soon they would be at my feet.

"This is not you Summer!" choked Cody. I pulled out the knife from his side causing him to gasp in pain. I threw the knife over my shoulder and lowered my head so it was only centimeter away from him. I licked her lips and looked him dead in the eye. Cody seem to forget about the pain, he parted his lips and I took the chance to kiss him. He was shocked so the kiss was short and awkward. I pulled away, still very close to Cody's face. I moved up his chest so my knee was over his cut. I moved my lips over his ear. "You don't know me honey and you never will."

As I said those words I pushed my knee into his side. Blood covered my right knee now. I rose my head to see him pass out from the lack of blood. I was on my feet as I took one last look at his pale face. "Good night Cody."

"Get off her!" the Doctor screamed. Soon after River was screaming in pain.

I made my way towards the small group of guards and Daleks. I took one look at Korvania for permission to intervene. She gave a small nod.

What I saw really surprised me. River was on all fours, covering her mouth. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face with blood and the water from the earlier storm. Her left eye started to swell. Also her neck was showing early signs of bruising. What a shame I thought that she was going to be a challenge. The Doctor was in front her as if he could protect her. As if.

When I was in the center of it all I saw the lead guard holding his noise. When he let go the lower half of his face was covered in blood. He pointed a bloody finger at the Doctor and started to walk at him.

"You little cunt! I'll show you!" When he was dangerously close to the Doctor that was I got in the middle of them, to stop anything from happening.

"Summer!" said the Doctor. I ignored him. I walked toward the man with the bloody nose and looked him in the eye. "Tsk,Tsk,Tsk. Is that anyway to treat our guests?" As I spoke I slowly made my way to him. He went stiff, knowing very well what I could do. I looked him up and down.

Finally, in its holster lay a gun. I got closer, turning my back on the Doctor. I looked at the gun, my heart racing. In one swift move I spun on my heals and shot my dear daddy right between the eyes.

* * *

Doctor Prov :)

I was caught off guard when Summer kicked River into me. I tried to soften her fall by taking most of the impact. Thanks to my husbandly duties all the wind was knocked right out of me when I hit the hard ground.

(Bang,Bang,Bang) Three shots. Three guards fell to the floor.

When I was finally able to breathe and was on my feet. I looked in front of me to see guards coming at us. The Daleks weren't that far behind. I heard River click the safety of her gun and shoot. Then all hell broke loose. I pulled my sonic screwdriver and messed with many of the guard's guns. That gave us a chance to take cover. The trees and bushed we hid in were not that far, only a few meters back. We both ran and took cover behind some trees.

"Sweetie I need you to take out some of those Dalek shields!"

"You got it Mrs. Robison!"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" I looked over the tree. I pointed my sonic and did my magic. The few Daleks that I saw no longer had shields. "Exterminate!" They screamed. Oh how I hate that word. Seconds later those few Daleks stopped dead in their track. The light in their eyes slowly dimmed. River shot more and more.

"Summer don't!" I heard that voice earlier. When we first saw Summer running out of the orphanage. I looked at the direction of the voice. My daughter was fighting a boy twice her size. She moved with such speed and agility that you never knew what way she was going to hit you. You knew that the boy was a good fighter because he had some good hits. A second person joined the fight and I knew that the boy and the girl were relatives. I thought that Summer was not going to be able to hold off two people.

However Summer wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Doctor I'm running low on ammo!" I looked back at River as she fired her last shots. "Dam it!" I said. I looked once again at the incoming group.

"Ahhh! Get off me!" Screamed River. Immediately I turned to see that some oaf was dragging her by her hair. I ran towards them only to be grabbed by my hair. I struggled, but I was being dragged though bead bodies.

I looked at Summer one last time and what I saw shook me to my very core. The girl that was now fighting Summer was in a choke hold. Her face was a really deep shade of red. Tears rolled down her face and Summer snapped her neck. The girl fell and Summer took something that was sticking out of her own leg she pulled it out. She showed no pain.

When I lost sight of her I looked at River. Somehow I had to tell her what I saw. She was then thrown at the ground. The guard that stood over her took the opportunity and kicked her in her side. The force of the kick was so great that, it only to a few kicks to have River up against the wall. River got on all fours, but she didn't stay like that very long. The man gave one last good kick. Her ribs snapped and she yelled in pain. I screamed at the man to stop. I pulled at the person who was holding me. As a reward of my attempt of freedom the person bashed my head on their knee. My vision was a blur for a moment, but I saw the man get River by her hair once again. I yelled, he punched her. When I started to pull more. I got my hair pulled. He then began to choke her.

"Get off her!" I yelled. I pulled as hard as I could. Now that I finally saw the full extent of her injuries I couldn't believe my eyes. Her nose was bloody. Her shirt covered in blood. Her left eye started to swell.

I gave one last hard pull. The person let go of me and I ran at the man.

"I said get off her!" I swung my fist as hard as I could at his nose. When I made contact he let go of River. He staggered back holding his nose. I was looking back at River to make sure she was okay. She rubbed her neck having a fit of coughing.

"You little cunt!" I looked at him in shock. He let go of his face to show that the lower part of it was covered in blood. Her pointed a bloody finger as he continued to talk. "I'll show you!"

There was no way I was going to be able to take him on he was twice my size.

Summer walked in between us as the man neared.

She was covered in blood. her whole right pants leg was covered in blood.

"Summer!" I said in shock. I expected her to run at me and throw her arms around me we would be a family again, but that didn't happen.

She ignored me and never threw me a second glance. I looked at her and saw a small bruise start to form on her jaw. She had a slight limp when she walk due to the stab wound that she had at the moment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to treat our guests." When she spoke she slowly walked to the man who was now stiff as a board. She had her back to me when she was very close to the man. I saw her look him up and down. Her hand reached for something unknown to me.

As quick as a whip she spun on her heels and rose a gun.

She shot my right between the eyes.


	14. Part two of three new divide

_**Hello every one this is the SECOND part of a THREE part closing to FIX YOU. I am almost to tears updating. I'm so happy that you guys like my story. To all the people who left a review or **__**started to follow or favorite my story thank you so much.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

River Prov :)

Everything was in slow motion. From the shot to even the Doctor falling. I crawled, my whole body shaking. I said no over and over in my head.

When I made it to him, I shook him by his shoulders. Hoping he would wake up. He wasn't regenerating. Why wasn't he regenerating. Tears wet his face as they fell from the tip of my nose. I pressed my forehead against his. "Wake up. Doctor please." I whispered.

"Oh mother I thought you were going to be a challenge. It seems that I thought wrong." I looked up to see Summer. She was covered in blood. Her face was pale. Her hair wild. As a mother I had to know what had happen to her. "Summer are you okay? Is that your blood?" She gave me a sad smile.

"Save me the mother act. You may look like my mother, but you are only a younger version of her. You know nothing about me. The only reason you are here is to please your oh so precious Doctor."

"That is not true!" I yelled.

"Why do you do everything he says. The only thing that he ever gave you was pain and loneliness. Nothing more, nothing less. You are a toy to him and when you brake or he gets board with you he will throw you away, and find a new toy. Like he has done with every single person he has ever met. Do you think that your special, just because you played your card right and made him fall in love with you, that does not mean your any different from all the others that fell for my sweet daddy. You are in love with a pathetic excuse of a man and deep down you know this is true."

I was speechless. Was that what I really was to him, did he think of that when my mother died. I looked down at the Doctor then I notice something. I had to forget what Summer said. I had to tell my self that at that moment she was not my daughter.

"Your wrong. Yes, he caused me a great deal of pain, to me and to many others, but he also gave me love. He was there to catch me when I fell. And most importantly he gave me you. The most important thing in my life. The person that I am proud to call my daughter.

I looked her in the eye and the hand that held the gun trembled slightly. I took this as a sign of hesitation.

"Summer this is not you. The Silence, The Weeping Angels, and The Daleks are brainwashing you. You are not a killer, you never were and you never will be."

She rolled her eyes and fixed the gun on my forehead and shot.

* * *

Summer Prov :)

God she was getting annoying. When her body fell on top of the Doctor, I dropped the gun and slowly sat down. My whole body was in pain. My shoulder the most.

I rolled my shoulders only to cause more warm blood to soak my already drench shirt. "Fuck!" I said through clenched teeth. Once again the same burning feeling I had earlier was back. But this time it was less extreme. I shut my eyes. Everything was quite. Until I heard Korvarian yell out orders.

"You two take of those two back there and you two take _them _away!"

"Madam one of them is missing!" Said one guard that from what I could tell by my hearing was behind me by some distance. "It doesn't matter. If he tried to run he would have died trying."

For a few moments you could only hear the movement of feet moving to and fro. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to breathe through my nose. The pain was only getting worse with every passing second.

"Also someone please take Summer somewhere were we can look at those wounds." Sneered Kovarian. At least she would never change.

Out of curiosity I looked up. I saw her crouched. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. The rose perfume making my head spin even more than it was already was.

"What is you objective Summer Amelia Song?" I blinked in confusion, but I replied without thinking.

"To kill the Doctor." When my voice reached my ears it was monotone. I stared at her unblinking. She gave me a small nod. Stood up and walked away towards the open double doors. I followed her with my eyes until I lost sight of her when she went up the stairs and the shadows swallowed her.

"Come on Mrs." Came a young man's voice. I looked up at him. "I know you. You were the one that drove me here." He looked the same. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pail skin.

He said nothing In return. He only helped me up and took me in his arms. I gasped in surprise. As he continued on every step he took caused me a greater deal of pain then when I was on the floor. I clutched his shoulder grinding my teeth. "Fuck, be more careful will you." I growled in his ear.

* * *

Korvarian Prov:)

It is an amazing feeling to know that you are granted with another day of life. That feeling was overwhelming as I climbed the stairs, but of course I didn nit dare show any emotions. That was very dangerous as the leader.

"Korvarian in my office now."

When I heard that voice a shiver ran though my whole body. The man's name was Smith. That was it, one name for one man.

I looked up the flight of stairs. My hand flew right to my throat. The last time I saw this man was a over a year ago and the encounter did not end well. I was left with a bruise neck and with awful nightmares for weeks.

I obeyed and followed him to the same place that I was heading in the first place. It wasn't really his office it was mine.

When we were in the fairly large room he stood in front of my desk. I grew very tense and didn't dare get in arms reach of that man.

"I want to know if it was not a waist to have spent so much time and money on that brat." He said in a cold voice.

"She is fully trained and the new eye drives that we have tested on her worked as they should have."

"Is she fully controlled?"

"No sir."

"Why the bloody hell not!" His voice started to rise.

"When we were about to start to to give her electro shock to start and rewrite her mind she decided to run with two of our best fighters and with Melody Pond. As they all were running out of the building one of our men shot Summer Amelia Song. The bullet that was shot was a prototype that was made for Timelords. Now as we speak the poison is have unknown effects on her."

There was a deadly silence. He walked towards me, rose his hand ready to strike me.

When his hand made contact with my cheek the force was so strong that I was knocked back hitting my head on the leather couch.

"MARK MY WORDS...IF WHEN WE ARE DONE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS. THE WAY I SHOULD HAVE DONE WHEN YOU FAILED ME THE FIRST TIME!" HE SCREAMED.

"You can't kill me." I said in a whisper.

"Oh I can't. Who is goin to stop me." He said in a now cooler voice.

The door swung open and in came a Doctor. He wore a lab coat and sow the predicament that I found myself. He said nothing for a moment. Then he cleared hit thraot. "Do you wish to see the condition of the girl?"

I averted my eyes looking at the ground.

"Yes I would." Said Smith.

The Doctor nodded and left. When he was gone I got up and straighten my self.

Once again the for open and the Doctor entered followed by a have naked Summer. The wound on her led was healing fairly quickly. Her whole body glowing with regeneration energy. Bruises that she had gotten disappear right before my eyes. The only thing she had on was a black bra with matching underwear. She seem totally fine with being so exposed.

"As you can see she is regenerating as we speak. Yet that is having no affect on the gun shot wound that was giving an hour ago. The poison has entered her blood stream making impossible to cure." Said the Doctor as he moved to the middle of the room. Summer followed and stood strait. Smith looked her up and down. A hungry look in his eye. He licked his lips as he circled her.

"What a shame. We would had so much for you to do." He said as he grazed a finger over her pulse. Summer looked unfazed by such intimate contact. As he did his second turn he looked at her back and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. "Oh my, that looks painful." He got closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder. As if to comfort her. Summer on the other hand roller her eyes. Clenched her fist ready to hit him. With that act alone she almost made my laugh.

"Well it is a shame. I would have had so much fun with this one. She has spirit and I do like to make the spirit break, but why waist my time in something so useless in the end." As he said those words he snaked his arm around Summer's waist slamming her flushed against his chest. His other hand touched all her body. Summer was getting annoyed I knew what she was capable of. Her jaw clenched and her eyes blazing with fury, but before she could do anything he let her go and turned.

"Korvarian I want that Doctor that you keep on talking about dead. Including the other one. I leaving everything in your hands. Don't you dare fail me a third time. You know that Americana saying 3 strikes and your out." He laughed. And pulled out a vortex manipulator, pressed a few bottoms and vanished with a gush of wind.

"The next time that son if a bitch touches me like that in going to cut off his balls and force them down his ducking throat." Said Summer in what seem to be a gowll.

The Doctor walked up to Summer as she sat o the leather couch.

"Summer will you please calm down." Said the Doctor as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away.

"Summer let me see your wound." I ordered. Summer once again got up walked towards me and turned around. The gun shot she has sustain had worsen. The whole was clean and no longer bleed. It was only raw red. Black veins flowered all over her upper back. I had to fight the nauseating feeling that was forming in my stomach.


End file.
